The Very Messed Up Love Square
by gryffindor-prefect90
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Malfoy all get crushes on Hermione. Hermione likes at least one of them, but who.
1. NotSoSecret Crushes

#**(A/N) This is my first fanfic so the first chapter will be very short. I will need at least five reviews to continue writing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places featured in this story. Ms. J. K. Rowling owns everything relating to Harry Potter. (Although I do wish I owned a certain character. He...He...)

Hermione made her way down the streets of Hogsmeade searching for her two best friends in the world. She saw the sweet shop Honeydukes ahead and realized that they would be in there. She entered the store to find them sitting at a table stuffing their faces with Chocolate Frogs. They were discussing how lame it was that Snape had given them homework over the Christmas break.

She approached the table and sat down next to Ron. She picked up a frog and bit off it's leg and looked at the table. Harry looked at her from across the table. "What's wrong," he said through a mouth full of Chocolate Frog. "What? Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's completely normal." she said nervously. Harry and Ron looked at her questioned by the response. She looked back at them and sighed. "Okay I'll tell you. When I was leaving the castle Malfoy stopped me in the hall." Ron cut her off. "Did he threaten you? Did he curse you? What did that great prat do to you?"

"Ron relax!" Hermione said trying to calm Ron. "Malfoy didn't try to curse me or anything like that. He pulled me over to an empty classroom and went berserk. He started throwing chairs and cursing under his breath. I asked what the hell was wrong and he said-"

Ron and Harry looked at her intently. "Yeah," said Ron.

Hermione took a long, deep breath and finished in a lowered voice, "He said he had a crush on me."

"WHAT!! Malfoy likes you!" screamed Ron as he jumped out of his chair as though a Quintaped had just bitten him. Hermione looked at him, "Ron! Are you just gonna let the whole bloody store know that Malfoy likes me!"

Ron scanned the store to see if anyone had turned to look at them. Then he slowly sat down saying nothing. He looked at the table then at Hermione. He had to ask, "What did you say when he told you?"

Hermione looked at him and said in a muffled voice, "I told him that I like him too."


	2. Second Year

****

(A/N) I hope you all liked my first chapter. This chapter isn't very long either. I ran out of ideas. I NEED TEN REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!

Yours forever,

prefect-gryffindor

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione for what seemed like an eternity. "You said what?!" Harry finally was able to get out. Ron just continued staring.

"What? So I told him I like him. What's the big deal," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry just looked as though he was the only sane person there. "The big deal!? The big deal is that it's MALFOY!"

"Harry relax. It's not like I like your arch enemy," said Hermione with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, Hermione. He IS my arch enemy!" Harry was now becoming quite angered, "Just tell me you won't date him." He looked at her with a look of hope on his face. "Hermione?"

"Oh look at the wonderful weather we're having," she said attempting to change the subject. She soon realized it wouldn't help. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Actually Harry, I already am dating him." Harry's eyes widened. "Harry don't look at me like that. I feel bad enough about this already. When he asked me I just had to say yes. After all it's not like you were making any moves and we know I've liked you since-" Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time. I have to go feed Crookshanks." She got up and ran out of the store.

The color finally came back in Ron's face. "Ron, did you know she liked me?" asked Harry intently.

Ron looked at his best friend for a moment then spoke, "Actually mate, I did. She told me in the beginning of second year. She didn't mean to but it just slipped. And I wanted to tell you but she made me swear not to! If she didn't keep using a truth spell on me to see if I had told anyone, I would've told you. Oh bloody hell, that feels good to finally get out," he said quickly.

Frustrated, Harry rose from the table and stormed out of Honeydukes. Ron wasn't left sitting alone at the table for long.

"Did Scarhead finally grow a brain and ditch you, or are you just too stupid to find the door?" came a cold voice.

Ron looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing next to the table, "What do you want Malfoy? Are you here to tell my sister that you like her too. Or is saying that codswallop to Hermione enough to make your day funny?"

"For your information, Weasley, I actually do like Hermione, and I'm glad that we are now dating. But you better not say a word of this to anyone or I'll curse you."

"Oh so that's it. You want to date Hermione but you don't want anyone to know. You really are more of a worthless git than I thought you were. And between you and me, that's pretty worthless. Leave Hermione alone."

"You know what? There's really nothing that you can do to make me. After all, Granger and I are Head Boy and Girl. So I can see her at the dormitory. Which by the way, that's where our first date is going to be. And there's nothing you can do to stop it," Draco said with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, I'm headed to the date now. I'll let you know how it went." Draco turned and left with a grin.

****

(A/N) I know it's not quite what all of you were expecting. And I'm sure it's not the best story any of you have read, but remember it is my first story. Please Review!!!!!!


End file.
